Winter Wonderland
by Christian Wu
Summary: <html><head></head>Winter comes. Of course as a good lover,Shiro is planning to give his little Berry a good time.  But, will it work like he planned to?   More summary inside.</html>
1. Chapter 1

WINTER WONDERLAND

Summary: Winter comes.. It's time for families, friends and couples celebrate it. Including Shirosaki and Ichigo, and of course their families. Noticing that Ichigo's very happy, Shiro is planning to give his little Berry a good time. But, will it work like he planned to?

Pairings: Shirosaki x Ichigo

Rated: T - M

A/N : Thanks for reviewing my previous story^^. I'm really happy. Well, this here is another story for ya guys. Hopefully I won't do some grammar mistakes anymore T_T

But hey! Practices makes perfect aye? *grin*

Oh, I think they're going to be OOC.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

It's 5 o'clock in the morning. No sounds of birds chirping and it feels a little chilly.

….

Well what do you know? It's the first season of winter now! The snowflakes falling down beautifully from the clear, slightly grey sky. Covering the Karakura Town with white feather blanket. Some of the adults are awake by now, waking up their families. Probably to celebrating the first season of winter, and of course they'll soon talking about Christmas.

Ah, the Kurosaki's family must be celebrating this too. Wonder if the blonde girl will cook something delicious this morning. Or maybe-

TRANG!

…..

Unfortunately, I forgot that this has been a ritual for a certain man with face like a goat. Or so his son and daughters said. Well, at least he just broke a window from his son's bedroom. Don't wan-

"MY HANDSOME BOY! YOU'RE GETTING BETTER TO BLOCK MY FLYI-",

"Shut up Goat-face! It's still five in the morning!"

"MASAKI! OUR BOY IS NOW GETTING STRONGER! OH MY BEAUTIFUL WI-"

"Will you just shut it Goat-face! I'm trying to get my dream about soccer back!"

…

Ah yes, this is what always happen. Even so, this is what makes the family are unique and interesting in their own way, no?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The orange haired boy grumbles a little as he pads over to the bathroom door. Obviously he can't dozed off into the Lalala Dreamland anymore because of a certain man with his flying kicks. His dad even broke his window, AGAIN.

Ichigo sigh at that then shakes his head as he now are in front of a mirror in his bathroom.

He turns the knob, washing his face. After he dried his face with a small white towel beside the mirror, he starts to brushing his teeth when a sound is heard outside the his room.

"Ichi-nii! When will Shiro-nii come? I'm going to make some breakfast now,"

Ichigo stills for a while, then blinking his eyes a few times. A groan come out from his throat. "I'll call him Yuzu! Just make whatever you want! Anything's fine!"

"Ok then. I'll tell you if breakfast ready,"

The sound of Yuzu's footsteps starts to disappear. The 18 years old orange haired teen rinse of his mouth. Then walks over to his bed where his phone lays beside his bed. He dialed the number of a certain someone.

"Heya Ichi.. Miss me so much 'till you called me in this early morning?"

"I'm not! I just wan-"

"Oh I know! You wanna have a phone sex with me, aren't ya? Why Ichi, I don't know you really want me that much,"

"What? No! I don't even want to have sex with you, you pervert!"

As he said this, his face starting to turn red. Almost screaming at his lover.

"Ouch, that hurt Ichi. Never been I heard that in my 21 years life. You don't have to be shy or shame 'bout that. Or you would rather me being there right now while whispering hot things in your ear?" said the 21 year old man. His voice getting huskier as he said the last part to his younger lover.

"Shiro! Stop that-Urgh! You mean!"

_Click._

A scowl is painted on the carrot-top face. Shiro sometimes will tease him until his face turned all red. Then the man will laugh as Ichigo starts to blinking his amber eyes a few times whenever his older lover laughing at him after he teases him.

He know that Shiro was just playing around, but still. Each time his lover mentioned about sex to him, Ichigo will go all nervous and a little scared. He don't know why, but he's afraid that Shiro is just using him for sex.

But then again, Shiro has never done such things to him like touching his body in such private parts. He will just hold his waist, hugging him tight but gently. Kissing his forehead, cheecks, nose and mouth. Sometimes with tounges. But that just that.

He knows how his little Berry got nervous each time they do that. But he already promised to his Berrry, that he will never do that until Ichigo's ready. He sealed his promise with a kiss on the mouth.

The sound of his phone vibrating against his hip startling him.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of-_

"Ichi?"

Ichigo sighs inwardly. His albino always like this. That's what he loves from Shiro. Always there for him, guiding him, protecting him, loving him. He's kinda a romantic person too. Ichigo smiled a small smile, then masking his voice with an angry voice. He speak in a hush voice though.

"What?"

"I'm sorry? You know I would never do that to you, don't you?", said Shiro. Feeling a little sorry for his young lover. He knows that Ichi understand, but still, he wants to apologize. He doesn't want to lose Ichigo's faith in him.

Ichigo smile warmly. "I know, I know. I trust you, Shi"

He can tell that Shiro is grinning now. "So, when will you be here? Yuzu was asking for you. She's planning to make some special breakfast",

"Hmm… 10 more minutes okay? Kairo's with me now. It's been a while since he visited that neko–chan. What the- Kai! Stop nudging your nose to my hand! It's freaking cold, and wet!",

_BARK!_

" –sigh-… He says hi", said Shiro while ruffling his dog's head. It's head reached his waist. Well, Kairo's a BIG dog anyway. Purebreed.

Ichigo chuckle then jumps a little when a white shaped thing hopped on his shoulder.

_Meow.._

Ichigo laugh a little at his cat's antic. He scratch the cat's ear, pleased when receive purring besides his ear.

"Hey Kairo.. Ryuu says hi too,"

"Hey Ichi..,"

"Hmm?"

"Open the door. I'm already outside your house,"

_Click._

The teen blinked in shock. _He said 10 more minutes!_

But still the teen runs to the front door, he's a bit shy to admit this but, he misses his lover dearly. A week ago, Shiro was on the trip to Australia to visit his friend and his workplace. Actually he has 3 different workplace. One is his own house, the one in the Australia, the other one is in Singapore. He works as an artist and musician. He owns a place called Seiryu 51. It's where he puts several of his paintings. It's where he works with his friends. He runs that place for 6 years now.

As Ichigo open the door, he's greeted by the sight of his lover and his loyal dog.

Shiro only wears a pair of ¾ dark blue jeans with chains hanging around the right pocket, a pair of sneakers, a black T-shirt, a white jacket with a 51 on the left side around the chest, and a titanium soldier necklace hanging loosely around his neck. Casual, but attractive according to Ichigo. Not to mention that sharp golden eyes with black sclera surrounding and he wears a square glasses with transparent frame that makes him look more cooler, handsome and sexy.

Shiro give a lop-side grin when Ichigo staring at him. From top to bottom. His Berry still wearing his black pajama's suit. His big amber eyes meet his golden ones.

"Heya Ich- oof!"

He eyes goes wide when a pair of tan arms finding itself around his neck, Ichigo's warm body pressed up against his. Ichigo's face is burry in his neck, standing on his tip toe. Well, being 5'6 for Ichigo and 5'9 for Shiro.

Shiro wraps his arms around the lithe waist, holding him close to him.

"Ichi?"

"I miss you Shiro,"

Shiro smile then kisses his Berry's head, and whisper in his ear.

"I miss ya too Ichi.. Sorry it took longer than it was. We got some trouble with the last finishing touch,"

Ichigo shakes his head in Shiro's neck.

"It's okay. You're here now,"

They release their hold, staring at each other eyes. Ichigo smiled then kiss Shiro's soft and warm lips with his own. Puts his hands behind the man's neck and head to pull him down. Shiro gladly kiss back with love. Just a small and sweet kiss, but they pour all their love through that simple kiss.

As they pulled back, Ichigo laugh a little. Shiro's glasses now is a little foggy because they previous kiss and the cold air that surrounding them. Well, it's about 6 in the morning anyway. And it's really cold outside the house.

Shiro laugh too then pulled away his glasses from his face then hooking it on his T-shirt's collar.

"I forgot to put it in the coffee table again. Heh…,"

Ichigo frowns as he hear this. Sometimes, if his lover couldn't get some sleep, he'll end up in front of his desk. Drawing some sketches until morning and he can still do his activities without being worried to be tired of fall asleep when he was on his works. Ichigo doesn't want his lover to be sick. Even if the albino looks fine, but the truth is he's tired too.

"You didn't sleep, did you? Shiro, how many times do I have to tell you? You should take the pills-"

"I'm fine Ichi, really. It's not like that I'm gonna die or-"

"But I'm worried about you! And I know, even if you said that you're fine, you're not! Don't lie to me,"

Shiro just stare at Ichigo's amber eyes, fill with worry and anger. The man sighs then his eyes softening while he puts his hand on Ichigos' face, the other one still holding his waist. His thumb rubbing softly on Ichigo's cheekbone.

"Sometimes I just can't sleep without you beside me. You are my cure Ichi. I…,"

Ichigo puts his hand over Shiro's alabaster one. Keeping it there while he leans into the touch, closing his eyes. Then reopened it again while saying,

"Can you at least try to get more sleep? I know you hate those pills but, I don't want anything bad happen to you. Promise me okay?"

Shiro leans down, staring at Ichigo deeply and lovingly.

"I promise, love. I promise," said the man while smiling gently.

Ichigo's face turn red slightly at the words. Then he smiles shyly, while kissing Shiro's lips for the second time.

"I love you,"

"I love you too Ichi,"

The dog and the cat just stares at their masters, smiling without their master know it.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what do ya guys think? Oh, this'll be a multi-chap. Just so ya know^^

I'm sorry if there's still some grammar errors. I made this while listening to Winter Wonderland by Billy Gilman^^. And to be the truth, I never saw snow in my whole entire life. Well saw them from internet, movies, pics, etc. But really, I never saw them with my own head and eyes. Wish I could *sigh sadly*

Oh by the way, Ichigo's ringtone for Shiro's number is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

Anyways, thanks for reading! Review please?^^


	2. Chapter 2

WINTER WONDERLAND

Summary: Winter comes.. It's time for families, friends and couples celebrate it. Including Shirosaki and Ichigo, and of course their families. Noticing that Ichigo's very happy, Shiro is planning to give his little Berry a good time. But, will it work like he planned to?

Pairings: Shirosaki x Ichigo

Rated: T - M

A/N: Thanks for the review. Although it was only 2 *sniffs sadly*. Well I appreciate that, thanks^^. And thanks to _HichixIchi Love, AngelDanny, _and _Rock4Rox _too!^^

The respond for reviews will be put in the end of each chapters from now on.

Oh, once again.. There'll be OOC. Don't like? Don't read.

Anyways, enjoy!^^

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

A certain white cat is sitting on top one of a black marble kitchen counter with the rest of it's body made with a polished dark brown wooden. The cat's light blue color, which match it's eyes, jingling slightly as it lick it's paw. A clicking sound of a footstep can be hear. The cat looks back then meows happily as it's eyes land on a certain dog.

Kairo only nods as a greeting then pads over to Ryuu's place, then lay his body next to the kitchen counter where Ryuu is sitting. He lay his head on his paws, wanting to get some rest. But sadly, this isn't the right time for him to do it. He snaps his head as a sound of laughter can be hear, slightly muffle. The dog groans while dropping his head dramatically on the floor, his paws is now on top of his head. His face is slightly annoyed. Ryuuen meows teasingly then moving on to lick his stomach. The dog can only sighs unhappily.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's laugh fills his bedroom. His body is squirming wildly under his lover. Pinned by Shiro's bigger and heavier body to his bed. Shiro smirks while chuckling evilly as he continue to tickling his Berry's side and stomach. Ichigo squeals as Shiro blow his neck.<p>

"Shiro! Hahaha! Ahha-hahaha..! Stop it Shi! Please!"

"Nope.. It's fun tickling ya!"

"Ah! Shirooooo! Nooo.. I.. I can't-hahaha! Breath,"

Shiro laughs then stop his evil doing. He smile widely as he sees Ichigo trying to catch his breath, smiling like a mad man. Then he curls to his side while giggling. Shiro embrace him from behind, still laughing.

"You.. *pant* You really are mean, you know that?"

"Aww.. Ichi, that hurt. My poor innocent pure heart really hurt,"

"Shut *pant* up..,"

Shiro smile lovingly then kiss the top of Ichigo's vibrant orange hair. He inhales the smells of Ichigo's hair. _Strawberry and apple_, he think. He bury his face in Ichigo's hair, inhaling the scent more. Ichigo squirming slightly.

"What are you doing, Shi?"

The albino just hummed then sighs.

"Just wanna memorized your scent,"

The teen chuckles, "It's not like I'm going to die you silly,"

"I know but.. Am I not allowed to do this?"

Ichigo smiles while closing his eyes.

"I don't mind,"

The couple lay there, Shiro spooning his younger lover with his strong arms. His face still nestle on Ichigo's hair. None of them voicing words, just relaxing in the teen's room as the sun slowly rise. Their stomachs are now full. Yuzu's cooking are always the best for them. Ready to feed the starving and growling stomach. The girls and their father are visiting their cousins. Of course, this means leaving the two lovely couple alone.

The Jack Frost still spreading the white seed of small fairies to Karakura Town. Just peace and quiet, while some people has to go to their workplace. The usual activities are now being done slowly because of the cold weather.

Until….

_**Fairy, w**__**here are you going hikari zenbu atsumete  
>Kimi no ashita terasu yo<strong>_

**_Oh yeah, kikoete no kakoro no koe wa?_**  
><strong><em>Oh yeah, kare tatte sakebu kara<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh yeah, kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh yeah, Oh y-<em>**

Shiro groans while fishing his phone from his pocket.

"Yea?"

"_Yo Shi__rosaki.. Ermm, sorry for interrupting your sleep. Well, I just want to uh.. Er-,"_

"Just spit it out Shuuhei, and no. I didn't sleep,"

"_You're not? AGAIN?"_

The albino rolls his eyes as he sigh, "Yea.. So what d'ya want? Help ya to get another girl's number?"

Ichigo snickers as he hear this. He turn around in his lover embrace, put his head on his lover broad chest, listening to his heartbeats. His eyes closed as the same beat lullaby lulling him to fall asleep. His arms around Shiro's waist.

"_No you dammit! I just want to um… Errr…,"_

Shiro sighs heavily, his arms rubbing the carrot top-head.

"Don't tell me there's another one that we haven't finished,"

"_Ahaha.. Of course not. Ahaha.. Haha- actually.. yea,"_

The man narrowing his eyes, mouth turns into a frown.

"I thought ya said that everything's done. How the hell this could happen? You know we're having vacation, right? **3 weeks** of vacation! At least I wanna relax my body for a while!"

"_I-I know, I know.. But the woman said that she wants the sketch and the paintings ready on day 5 from now. What's her name again? Umm.. Neil-Nella.. Niel-,"_

"It's Nell. The green haired woman with child attitude,"

"_BINGO! Thanks partner. … Soooo, how's it goin' with Berry-kun?"_

The albino shakes his head at his partner's stupidity. He glances at his Berry on his chest. He smiled a small and sad smile. His alabaster skinned free hand rubbing Ichigo's cheek. The beautiful Berry are now asleep, curling to his side, searching for warmth.

"It's fine. He's sleeping now,"

"_Ah.. I see- wait! You're with him now, huh? Damn.. Sorry for interrupting your time with tha' lil' Berry. By the way, ya sure __about that plan of yours? I think it's gonna take sometime for us to get those things ready,"_

Shiro sighs, "I'm perfectly sure. It's been, what.. 4 years we've been togethe-,"

"_And ya haven't fucked him,"_

"What do ya think I am? A rabbit? I won't make him do it if he doesn't want too. I don't want to hu-,"

"_Hurt him. I know that-,"_

"Will you stop cutting me everytime I talk?"

"_Hey! Not always! And I know you.. You become really possesive if Berry-kun is around,"_

"Well, he is MINE. Mine and mine alone.. If anyone touches him, they wish that they're in hell,"

"_Yep. You're still Seiryu Shrisosaki that I know. Anyways, you're comin' to_ _Seiryu, aye?"_

Once again Shiro glances at his slightly smaller lover. He has been waiting for weeks to finally spend his time with his beloved. With regret, he finally said,

"…. Yea. They already moved the properties right?"

"_Yea.. All settled. But we have to buy more paint colors. We're almost ran out of paint colors stock. 2 man already booked'em. One need some 2 white and light yellow colors, the other one need aqua blue, soft dark green, crimson red and darker blue than the last 4 days ago,"_

"What's wrong with the last one? Did we give the wrong one?"

"_No.. It's the right one. But he forgot to but the darker one. Heh.. It's the fifth time he does that,"_

" *chuckles* That old man. But at least he's got talent. How many of his paintings that we sell?"

" '_till this second.. Ermmm.. About… 7 or 8. Though the last one he gave it to ya. Ya really like that one huh?*laugh*"_

" *laugh* Yea.. It really caught my interest. It's been a long time since I saw something like that. I was going to buy it, but he said that I deserve that 'cause no one interested on it,"

"_Hmm.. What a shame. I think it's beautiful too. But, it's a bit weird for me.. Well, I guess I'll see ya later than partner,"_

"Yea.. See ya,"

"_Say hi to Berry from me okay?"_

" *chuckle* A'ight,"

_Click._

The man put his phone back inside his pocket. Little does he know, Ichigo was listening to their conversation. Sadness filled his amber eyes. _'Maybe if I'm ready, it won't be like this. I'm just.. scared. I'm scared if he just use me for sex, then leave without saying goodbye.'_

He shuts his eyes as a single lone tear fall.

"Ichi?"

The teen opened his eyes again. Fortunately for him, the tear track's gone. He doesn't want Shiro to worrying about him than he already was.

"Yea?"

"You're awake, huh?"

"No.. I'm still sleeping. Of course I'm awake now! How do you think I answered your question?"

The older male laughs fill the room.

"Dunno. Maybe you're just talking on your dream. Like ya always did,"

Ichigo sits up while glaring as his lover.

"I did not,"

The man just chuckles, "Whatever ya said Ichi,"

Ichigo shakes his head then lean down to kiss his lover's mouth. He put his head in between the albino's neck and shoulder.

"Do you really have to go? You just got here a few hours ago,"

Shiro kisses the top of his Berry's head. Arms find their own way around Ichigo's waist. His legs beside Ichigo's. He pulled the carrot top close to him.

"Unfortunately yes… I'm so sorry Ichi. I'll make it u-,"

"No no! It's fine.. Just don't tiring yourself. Do you want me to bring you lunch? Yuzu left us some leftover,"

The albino smiled a broad smile. How he really love his vibrant orange headed lover.

"Sure. If that's okay for you?"

Ichigo smiled back then pecking Shiro's soft and slightly cold lips.

"It's fine,"

They become silent for the next few minutes. Spending their last time on this day, because both know, Shiro's work is going to take a long time. So they choose to stay in contact through text messages. And as always, Shiro always ask Ichigo if Kairo could stay in the Kurosaki's residence. He doesn't want his 4 years old dog and best friend starving as he waits patiently for his best-human friend master to come home.

* * *

><p>As they walk to the front door, Shiro turns around and leans down to touch his forehead with Ichigo's. They stares at each other others eyes deeply. It's like a love aura swirling around them. Then suddenly, Ichigo feels something warm nudged the back of his right knee. As both of them look down, Ichigo only laugh a little while Shiro just chuckle.<p>

Behind them, Kairo, with an annoyed look painted on the dog's face. Ryuu perched on top of his proportional shoulder and back, with a glint of happiness on his clear blue eyes. His white tail swishing left and right.

Again, Kairo nudge Ichigo's hand with his wet and cold nose. Asking him to put that cat down.

Ichigo shakes his head while bending to pick his 2 years old cat. The cat purrs as Ichigo gather him in his arms, nuzzling to it's master's chest which covered by a dark green sweater. Shiro ruffles his dog's head as he knelt in front of the purebreed German Shepherd.

"Be good, 'kay buddy?"

He receive a lick on his chin then Kairo put his snout on Shiro's shoulder, whining lightly. The owner laughs as he hear his dog whining like a baby to him.

"Don't worry. He won't scratch ya, he just wanna play with ya,"

The dog huffed but scoots closer to his albino owner's side.

Shiro pats Kairo's head then whispers something in his big, brown pointy ear.

"Take care of my love. I'm counting on you, boy"

Kairo leans back then nudge his black nose gently to Shiro's white one.

The man nod, then he stands up. He scratch Ryuu's head, pleased as he get a purr.

He look to Ichigo, leans down to catch the soft pink lips in a chaste kiss.

"Bye," he whispers.

"Bye.. I'll see you later," Ichigo whispers back.

Shiro smile then walks away with a final glance to the trio. With a single push to his glasses, he proceed to walk again.

The Berry watches as his lover's figure disappear. He enters his house while cooing his and his lover's pet to get inside. Then he closed the door with a click.

* * *

><p>AN: There's chapter 2 for you^^

And here's the respond for reviews!

_**Fozygirl: Awww.. thank ya! I think I prefer him as a cat. Bunny's fine too though^^**_

_**XD**_

_**And we will meet someday!^^**_

_**AzraeLiv 'Kurosora' G.M.A: thanks! XD.. I know how ya don't really like yaoi. But thanks for reading anyways XP**_

Anyways~.. Review please!^^

Thanks for reading!


	3. AN

WINTER WONDERLAND

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!^^ I really appreciate them XD

But unfortunately, I won't updating any story for a week. I got exams starts from Monday

I know.. Exam's a bitch. T_T

And I've just realized that there's reaallllyy lots of typos on the second chap! I figured that out at 2 AM, two hours after I posted it. Like, I spell Shiro's name 'Shrisosaki'. Oh damn! That makes me laugh and embarrass too! But then, I'm too lazy to change it XP

There's some typos too, if ya realized it. *sniffs*

Ok, so.. Once again. I'm sorry.. *sniffs*

Anyways.. Wish me luck OK?

Here's the response for reviews

* * *

><p><em><strong>HichixIchi Love: XD Agreed! Height differences makes us know who's the seme and who's the uke. I love this pair so much! <strong>_

_**I know.. I'm really an evil girl *smirks*. How come Shiro being nice and gentle? Well, I love him the way he was. But I prefer him to be at least more gentle and romantic^^. Not to mention loyal too! XD**_

_**Well.. And I prefer a lil bit feminime Ichigo too ^^''**_

_**Fozygirl: Tee hee hee.. I'm an evil girl *smirk***_

_**Don't worry, they'll meet again on Shiro's lunch time. Awww.. Glad ya like the pets scene^^**_

_***sigh sadly* Yeaa.. I know. *sniffs***_

_**I'll send ya the story when I'm done with it. Please bear with my typos!**_

_**AzraeLiv G.M.A: Aww.. thanks fella^^. I'll give some warnings when it comes to the 'hot scene', so ya don't have to really read them. Yeaa.. I know. Typos typos typos T.T**_


End file.
